Pardon Cycle Scrawling Maelstrom 1 Forgiveness
by Matteic
Summary: Une semaine après X2. Kurt raconte à des étudiants sa première téléportation. One-shot.


Note de l'Auteur : Voici la première histoire d'une série de " vie après X2 ". Bien sûr, il y a les disclaimers habituels pour aller avec. En gros, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de la traductrice (qui se signalera dans le texte par des petits T/N) : moi non plus. Mais vous qui êtes ici, si vous lisez cette fic et les suivantes, vous allez y gagner. Merci de votre confiance et bonne lecture.

****

Pardon

Par Scrawling Maelstrom

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic

* * *

Ororo profitait d'un après-midi tranquille sur la véranda quand un groupe d'étudiants, mené par Cyrène, vint la voir. Ororo posa son thé glacé sur la table et donna au groupe toute son attention.

Sans laisser à son professeur le temps de parler, Cyrène demanda " Mademoiselle Monroe, vous savez où est le nouveau type ? "

" Le 'nouveau type' ? " demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse. " Il y a plusieurs nouveaux étudiants ce semestre, est-ce que tu peux être un peu plus précise ? "

" Vous savez, le type bleu venant d'Allemagne ? " Cyrène regarda le reste du groupe, et ils lui rendirent son regard. " On l'a à peine vu. "

Avec tous les travaux, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Kurt était complètement dépassé par les événements quand ils avaient fait sa connaissance, la semaine précédente, et était resté dans son coin pendant qu'il s'adaptait à un monde totalement étranger. Lorsque les ouvriers étaient venus réparer les dégâts de Stryker, Kurt avait totalement disparu, fuyant toute compagnie même pendant les repas.

" Monsieur Summers ne parle pas beaucoup, et Monsieur Logan a dit qu'il était occupé " continua Cyrène, sa voix baissant d'un cran comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un puisse entendre. " Et le professeur parle à quelqu'un, alors on n'a pas voulu le déranger. On voulait juste savoir où était le nouveau gars. J'espère que Judy ne lui a pas fait tellement de peine qu'il a voulu partir. "

" Si elle a fait ça, je la transforme en sapin de Noël. " renifla Jubilé. " Judy est vraiment une princesse pleurnicharde des fois, je vous jure. "

Oui, il avait sans le vouloir fait la peur de sa vie à la pauvre Judy le lendemain de son arrivée, n'est-ce pas ? " Il s'appelle Kurt Wagner, et je ne pense pas que Judy le préoccupe à ce point. Il m'a dit qu'il était... habitué à ce genre de réaction. " _Pas que ça rende les choses plus faciles à supporter..._ " Je pense qu'il se fait tout petit à cause de tous les gens qui réparent le manoir. Si un d'eux le voit et appelle la police, il pourrait avoir de gros ennuis. Vous savez ça. "

Les enfants acquiescèrent. Oh oui, ils savaient. Aussi triste que cela soit, Kurt était recherché pour assaut armé, coups et blessures, terrorisme, et Dieu savait quoi d'autre, à cause des manipulations de Stryker. Selon que le président McKenna choisît ou non de lire le dossier que lui avait donné Xavier, c'était la vie du pauvre Kurt qui était en jeu.

" Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il sera contre un peu de compagnie. " continua Ororo. " Vous devriez pouvoir le trouver quelque part vers le nord. Je l'ai vu par-là de temps en temps, lisant dans les arbres. "

" Merci, Mademoiselle Monroe ! " répondirent quelques-uns uns avant de se replier en désordre.

Ils partirent vers le nord de la propriété. Ororo resta assise un moment, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient vouloir savoir au sujet de Kurt. Elle était sur le point de retourner à son paresseux bain de soleil quand Malicia l'appela. Elle était devant la porte-fenêtre, faisant de grands gestes vers Ororo.

" Tornade, il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! " cria-t-elle, essoufflée. " Tu ne vas pas le _croire _! "

Kurt était perché dans un des nombreux chênes du parc, goûtant l'après-midi d'automne, un livre à la main, quand le petit groupe d'étudiants était arrivé. C'était les plus jeunes, la plupart préadolescents. Il baissa les yeux et glissa le ruban entre les pages avant de fermer son livre. Les étudiants le regardaient tous, curieux et dans l'expectative.

" Monsieur Wagner ? " demanda l'un d'eux. " On peut vous demander quelque chose ? "

Il n'était à l'école que depuis une semaine, évitant soigneusement l'équipe de construction qui réparait les dégâts dans les étages du manoir. Il y avait tant d'étudiants qu'il avait été incapable de retenir tous leurs noms, et il n'y en avait que six là. Il reconnut celle qui avait parlé à cause de sa voix et de son surnom, Cyrène. Pour les autres, c'était le blanc complet.

" Ce que vous voulez. " dit-il.

Il posa le livre et sauta au sol, trois mètres plus bas. Deux garçons reculèrent quand il atterrit, les yeux ronds d'admiration, un " wooaahhh " sur les lèvres. Il sourit légèrement, attentif à ne pas montrer ses dents. Cyrène, la meneuse du groupe, croisa les bras et se balança sur ses pieds. Elle était nerveuse, mais apparemment déterminée à ne pas montrer de faiblesse.

" Eh bien, on se demandait " commença-t-elle avec un léger accent irlandais. " Quand est-ce que vous avez découvert que vous pouviez vous téléporter ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la première fois que vous l'avez fait ? "

" Et quand vous avez eu votre queue ? " demanda un autre enfant.

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à sa queue, et l'enroula par-dessus son épaule. Cette fois son sourire montra un tout petit peu de dents.

" Je crains d'avoir toujours eu ma queue. " avoua-t-il.

Un autre étudiant donna un coup de coude à celui qui avait demandé. " Je t'avais _dit_ qu'il l'avait toujours eue. "

" Est-ce que vous avez toujours pu vous téléporter ? " demanda Cyrène. " Je viens juste d'avoir ce cri. Et Mademoiselle Monroe dit qu'elle se souvient très bien de quand elle a découvert ses pouvoirs. "

Kurt hocha la tête et s'assit contre l'arbre, sa queue reposant au sol. Les étudiants suivirent automatiquement son mouvement et s'assirent en demi-cercle autour de lui.

" Oui. " dit-il enfin. " Je me rappelle chaque seconde de ça. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez découvert vos pouvoirs, ni si ça a été une bonne ou mauvaise expérience. "

" Je l'ai découvert quand je suis tombé de mon vélo. " lança un autre enfant, excité. " J'étais là, en train de rouler, et puis mon jean s'est pris dans la chaîne, et je suis tombé, et il y en avait trois autres comme moi, et tous criaient et couraient partout. "

Cela amena un autre garçon à raconter comment il avait découvert qu'il pouvait se téléporter sur de courtes distances quand son grand frère avait essayé de l'étrangler. (_Mais c'est pas du tout comme vous, Monsieur Wagner_, acheva-t-il avec un sourire transporté d'admiration. _Mademoiselle Monroe dit que vous pouvez vous déplacer sur des _kilomètres ). Cyrène avait été attaquée par le chien d'un voisin ; son cri l'avait abattu en plein saut. Les autres se mêlèrent vivement à la conversation. Tous étaient heureux, voire ravis, de raconter leurs histoires, même si ça avait été violent ou effrayant. C'était une source d'orgueil. Kurt les écouta avec patience et intérêt.

'C'est magnifique' pensa-t-il. 'Aucun d'eux n'est embarrassé ni ne se sent coupable. Compte tenu de ce que je sais de Malicia, c'est bon de voir que tous les dons ne sont pas aussi mauvais.'

" Il semble que tous vos pouvoirs se soient manifestés sous le coup du stress " remarqua-t-il. " Ce n'est pas très différent pour moi. "

" Alors, vous étiez à l'école quand ça s'est produit ? " demanda une fille.

" Eh bien... en quelque sorte. Je vivais dans un crique itinérant. J'étais sous tutorat là-bas, alors, oui, on peut dire que j'étais à l'école, mais pas comme ici. "

" Vous _viviez_ dans un cirque ? Génial ! "

Il fut bombardé de questions à propos de sa vie là-bas. Est-ce qu'il travaillait avec les animaux, est-ce qu'il travaillait pour Barnum et Bailey, est-ce qu'il aimait la barbe à papa ? A ce moment-là, Cyrène reprit les commandes.

" Ecoutez, vous voulez savoir quand est-ce qu'il s'est téléporté la première fois ou pas ? " demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

" Si je veux vous raconter ça, il faut que je commence par le matin, quand je me suis réveillé. " dit Kurt. " J'avais treize ans, et je travaillais déjà avec les adultes sur le trapèze. Vous devez savoir que nous habitions dans des caravanes, souvent deux ou trois par chambre. Vous vous habituez vite à ce que des gens fassent du bruit à côté de vous, et vous dormez quand même. "

Le groupe acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur lui.

" Un jour, pour me faire une blague, un de mes amis, Drennel, a collé des cornes à ma tête pendant que je dormais. " Il montra une distance d'à peu près huit centimètres entre son pouce et un de ses doigts. " Elles étaient longues comme ça, de la même couleur que ma peau, plutôt réalistes. "

Plusieurs étudiants rirent. Rétrospectivement, ça sonnait comme une blague rigolote. Kurt ne sourit pas, cependant, et son visage sombre fit taire les rires.

" Ce que Drennel ne pouvait pas savoir " continua Kurt " c'est que je faisais des cauchemars à propos de ça depuis des semaines. Les mois précédentes, mon corps avait changé en grandissant, comme les vôtres, mais avec quelques différences. Mes dents de lait étaient un peu pointues, et j'espérais que mes dents définitives seraient 'normales'. " Il montra une seconde ses crocs acérés. " Pas de chance, comme vous pouvez voir. Le joli petit triangle au bout de ma queue est devenu cette pointe monstrueuse. " Il redressa la queue pour la leur montrer avant de la reposer au sol. " Et mes ongles sont devenus aussi épais et durs que de la corne, et jaunes... " Il leva les bras de rage. " Ach ! C'était une véritable catastrophe, et j'étais ça. J'étais persuadé que j'allais devenir un démon. J'avais des cauchemars où des ailes et des cornes me poussaient, et le diable venait pour m'emmener à l'enfer où j'appartenais. Et un jour je me réveille, seul, dans la caravane, et quand je vais à la salle de bain je vois des cornes dans le miroir. "

Maintenant tous les étudiants frissonnaient.

" Oh, bon sang. " gémit l'un d'eux.

" Je parie que vous deviez être terrifié. " dit un autre.

" Je dirais que j'ai paniqué, mais panique n'est pas assez fort. " répondit Kurt. " D'abord, j'ai eu si peur que je ne pouvais plus parler. J'ai juste essayé de tirer sur les cornes. Peut-être que si Drennel avait utilisé autre chose pour les faire tenir, ça aurait été. Elles seraient parties, et je me serais juste senti idiot. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a utilisé ? " demanda Cyrène. " De la superglu ? "

Kurt hocha la tête. Les autres étudiants poussèrent un cri d'horreur, mêlé de " c'est pas vrai ! "

" Il voulait être sûr que ça tiendrait en place même si je bougeais. " dit Kurt en haussant les épaules. " Il ne voulait pas être cruel. Il n'a simplement pas pensé aux conséquences. Donc je tire sur cette corne, et ça fait mal. _Là_ je commence à hurler. "

Pour les étudiants, Kurt songea que ça devait être comme entendre un horrible accident. Ils se tortillaient, mal à l'aise, mais ils ne voulaient pas manquer un mot. Il décrivait les scènes avec des mouvements simples, mais gracieux, des mains.

" Des gens entrent dans la caravane, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, ils commencent à frapper à la porte, je tire sur la verdammt corne, qui vient avec un peu de peau. Ça laisse une plaie ronde, qui prouve que c'est un morceau de moi, hein ? Maintenant j'ai si peur que je peux à peine respirer. " Il replia rapidement ses jambes et ses bras et enroula sa queue autour de lui. " Je suis comme ça, roulé en boule dans un coin, espérant que le diable ne pourra pas me trouver ici. " Il se déroula et fit mine de frapper à une porte. " Pendant ce temps, ma mère frappe à la porte, 'Kurt ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre la porte !' De plus en plus de personnes essaient de me voir par la fenêtre, mais elle est trop petite pour passer à travers, et je suis juste en dessous. La seule chose à laquelle je pense est que tout le cirque – toute ma famille – va me voir quand je serai entraîné en enfer, et c'est plus que je ne peux le supporter. Je suis hystérique quand ma mère réussit à ouvrir la porte. Cela lui prend plusieurs minutes de me calmer assez pour que je regarde la corne et voie que c'est du plastique. "

Ses bras tombèrent au sol, dans un geste de dégoût et d'épuisement. " Maintenant je me sens stupide. Je me sens stupide d'avoir pris des cornes en plastique pour des cornes réelles, et embarrassé parce que tout le monde m'a entendu crier et pleurer comme un bébé avec ma mère. En fait, personne ne s'est moqué de moi, mais sur le moment j'avais vraiment envie de disparaître dans un trou. "

Son expression défaite changea brusquement en quelque chose de menaçant et furieux. Il fit mine de tirer sur ses manches.

" Pendant ce temps là, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, Papa Bashalde est en train de traverser la foule comme un fauve à la recherche de nourriture, demanda à savoir qui a fait cette petite 'blague'. Il attrapa les gosses et secoue ceux qui ont l'air coupable, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Drennel à l'autre bout du camp. " Il pointa le doigt par-dessus les têtes des étudiants avec un visage féroce. " 'A-HAH ! C'est TOI, Drennel ! J'aurais dû le savoir !' Il l'attrape par le coude et le traîne vers notre caravane, où _tout le monde_ s'est rassemblé. " Il bougea les bras comme pour couper l'air. " Ils se sont écartés comme la Mer rouge. Personne ne reste sur le chemin de Papa Bashalde quand il est en colère. "

" Maintenant il y a _deux_ garçons très mal à l'aise dans la caravane. Je refuse de sortir de la salle de bain pendant que ma mère enlève la colle avec du dissolvant pour vernis à ongles. Drennel se fait pratiquement dessus, il est désolé, je suis furieux contre moi pour avoir été si stupide, et nous avons un spectacle le soir. "

" Je vous raconte tout ça pour que vous compreniez ce qui s'est passé pendant le spectacle. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, et l'adrénaline n'est jamais partie, je pense. Mais j'avais déjà été puéril le matin, et je n'allais pas être puéril le soir. J'avais des responsabilités, et j'allais faire les spectacle avec les autres. "

" Ils n'ont pas essayé de ne pas vous faire participer ce soir-là ? Si vous étiez si mal que ça ? " demanda un étudiant.

" Ils m'ont demandé plusieurs fois si j'étais sûr que je voulais y aller, mais ils ne me l'ont pas interdit. Tout le monde est important dans l'équipe, et vous ne manquez un spectacle que si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas le faire. Je n'étais ni malade ni blessé, un peu de maquillage a couvert la plaie de mon front, et comme je vous ai dit, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un petit garçon qui se cache dans son coin. Une chose qu'on apprend très vite quand on fait des spectacles est que les spectateurs paient pour oublier leurs soucis, pas pour connaître les vôtres. J'ai fait le spectacle. "

Il eut un sourire machiavélique et pointa du doigt le groupe des enfants, traçant un lent demi-cercle. " Je sais ce que vous pensez. J'étais tellement ailleurs que j'ai raté quelque chose et que je me suis téléporté pour me sauver, hein ? "

Les étudiants se regardèrent. Quelques-uns uns hochèrent la tête, mais ils avaient l'air de ne pas vraiment y croire.

" C'est ce qui aurait le plus de sens, n'est-ce pas ? " continua Kurt. " Mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commis l'erreur. J'étais en aussi bonne forme que d'habitude. J'étais si concentré sur ce que je faisais, pour oublier le matin, que ça a été très bien. Et souvenez-vous que même les meilleurs trapézistes ou acrobates peuvent faire des erreurs. Une chose de ce genre a détruit les Flying Wallendas (T/N : ?). "

" Oui, mais ils n'y pas de filet maintenant ? " demanda Cyrène.

" Normalement, si. En Amérique, je pense qu'ils ont toujours des filets. Mais certains ne les aiment pas car ils pensent que ça les rend inattentifs. Si vous pensez qu'il y a un filet, vous n'accordez pas à la hauteur tout le respect qu'elle mérite. C'est ce que disait notre chef. Il pensait qu'il filet nous rendrait trop à l'aise et trop paresseux, alors nous n'en avions pas. "

Un autre frémissement du groupe. Ils devinaient ce qui s'était passé.

" Donc nous sommes là, 30 mètres au-dessus du sol, faisant notre numéro, et Eric glisse. C'est mon partenaire, et je me balance vers lui, alors je saute vers lui et j'essaie de l'attraper. L'idée est de l'attraper avec mes mains et le trapèze avec ma queue. Le problème est que je suis trop loin. Le temps que je l'atteigne, je tomberai trop loin de lui pour le rattraper. Tout le monde le voit, sauf moi. Je saute, soudain je suis près de lui, mais _là_ je suis trop bas pour attraper le trapèze, et le sol se rapproche à toute vitesse. " Kurt soupira et s'appuya contre l'arbre, regardant à travers les branches. " J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir deux fois ce jour là et d'après Xavier, j'ai eu de la chance de survivre. Je me suis téléporté d'abord tout seul, juste un mètre, et aussitôt avec une autre personne, vingt mètres plus bas. Du suicide. Je ne le recommande à personne. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose après. J'étais sur le sol, j'avais mal, tout tournait, les gens hurlaient. On m'a dit que j'étais pâle comme le ciel quand je suis réapparu, et que je n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Eric. "

" Il allait bien ? " demanda Cyrène.

Kurt rit légèrement avant de tourner son regard vers elle. " Eric a perdu ce qui lui restait de son déjeuner, et il est resté secoué un moment, mais ça a été tout. J'ai évité les fractures, mais j'ai mal atterri. Tout mon flanc était couvert de blessures. Je suis resté au lit plusieurs jours. Il m'a fallu des mois pour me téléporter à nouveau. "

A ce moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un marcher sur l'herbe sèche. Ororo apparut. Les enfants se tournèrent vers elle, ainsi que Kurt, et tous se turent.

" Viens-tu pour moi ou pour eux ? " demanda poliment Kurt.

" Pour tout le monde. " répondit Ororo. " Il y a quelque chose à la télé que vous devriez voir. Surtout toi, Kurt. "

Kurt se leva d'un mouvement fluide, utilisant seulement ses jambes. Sa queue frémissait, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, et il espérait que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il tremblait. Son visage avait été très populaire aux informations télévisées, cette dernière semaine.

" Ils ont affiché mon visage à côté de celui d'Oussama ? " demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas entièrement pour blaguer.

Ororo sourit. " Non. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, pour une fois. "

Les étudiants se mirent sur leurs pieds avec notablement moins de grâce et se dirigèrent vers le manoir, remerciant Kurt pour le temps accordé et l'histoire. Ororo resta délibérément en arrière, exprimant clairement qu'elle voulait parler en privé avec Kurt.

" J'ai entendu l'histoire que tu leur as racontée. " dit-elle doucement alors qu'ils marchaient. " Tout ce qui s'est passé avec les cornes. C'est vraiment arrivé ? "

" Tu as une raison d'en douter ? " demanda Kurt sur le même ton.

" Je pensais juste que ton meilleur ami serait plus délicat, c'est tout. "

" Nous faisions souvent des blagues à propos de mon apparence. Je ne l'ai pas laissé savoir combien ses mots me blessaient parfois. Je ne voulais pas le gêner. Seuls ma mère et un prêtre de passage ont su à propos des cauchemars. J'étais trop embarrassé pour le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. "

" Vous êtes restés amis après ça ? "

Kurt sourit et détourna le regard. " Oh, oui. Je crois que je lui ai pardonné plus facilement qu'il ne s'est pardonné à lui-même. "

" Et tu as toujours des cauchemars ? "

Le sourire de Kurt disparut, remplacé par une expression troublée. " Pas de ce genre. Quelque chose de plus récent a pris leur place. "

Ororo soupira et s'efforça de garder un visage calme. " Tu n'es pas le seul. Peut-être que ça pourra t'aider. "

Kurt ouvrit la porte du manoir et la fit entrer en premier. Il se voûta inconsciemment en passant lui-même la porte. L'opulence de l'acajou et des grandes glaces l'impressionnait encore beaucoup, et il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour de la télé à écran géant, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre siège. Sans réfléchir, Kurt rampa sur le mur, ses orteils agrippant confortablement les panneaux de bois sculpté. Tout le monde le regarda alors qu'il grimpait le long du mur jusque dans son coin. Il leur rendit un demi-sourire en s'installant confortablement.

" Je promets de ne pas laisser de marques de pas. " dit-il.

Comme c'était des pubs pour quelque réseau de magasins d'usine (T/N : c'est une véritable industrie aux USA), il n'avait aucune idée du programme, encore moins de la chaîne. Kurt pencha la tête, perplexe, alors que tous les étudiants lui souriaient silencieusement.

Il se tourna vers Xavier, qui était au premier rang parmi les " assis ". " Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? "

" Attends un peu. " répondit le Professeur, un sourire perceptible dans la voix et les yeux.

La publicité se termina un instant plus tard, et Kurt découvrit qu'ils regardaient CNN. Son cœur se remit à bondir. Si tout le monde souriait, ça devait être une bonne nouvelle, et s'ils le regardaient... Est-ce que ça pouvait... ?

Le nouvelle présentatrice, une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années, s'adressa calmement à la caméra. " Retour sur notre principale nouvelle : les poursuites contre ledit 'Assassin du Bureau Ovale', Kurt Wagner, ont été supprimées. "

Kurt n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son portrait-robot apparut au coin de l'écran alors que la femme continuait " Dans un communiqué surprenant, le président McKenna a, sans le moindre commentaire, ôté Kurt Wagner de la liste des dix hommes les plus recherchés et annulé les charges contre lui. Les raisons de cet acte sont inconnues, bien que Washington soit le théâtre de nombreuses spéculations. "

Ils passèrent à un consultant, qui énuméra plusieurs des théories en circulation, mais Kurt ne l'entendait même pas. Le mandat d'arrêt contre lui était abandonné. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire arriver ça ? Il avait prié toute la semaine, et maintenant c'était fait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé. Son visage s'empourpra et il commença à haleter. Il se roula en boule, mit ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et fondit en larmes. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser le voir comme ça. C'était indigne d'un homme de pleurer. Il balbutia quelque chose qu'il espérait ressembler à " excusez-moi " et disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleue.

Derrière lui, dans la pièce bondée, les visages de plusieurs étudiants s'affaissèrent.

" Je penzais qu'il zerait content. " dit Artie. " Il avait l'air vraiment mal. " (T/N : il parle normalement dans la VO mais j'ai pas résisté, et des fois que vous rappelleriez plus qui c'est...)

" Il _est_ content, Artie. " dit Xavier. " Il est très content. "

" Je parie qu'il a laissé des empreintes. " dit Cyrène en montrant le mur.

" Je suis sûr qu'il les nettoiera plus tard. "

Finis


End file.
